


Mírame

by Kasterborous



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous/pseuds/Kasterborous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael y Eric ya no son los mismos desde hace un tiempo. Sus comportamientos se vuelven más extraños cuando están cerca y no pueden evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mírame

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, hola. No he visto absolutamente ningún fanfic de Monty Python en español así que me pareció buena idea publicar algo chiquito que hice por si hay algunos fans hispanohablantes por ahí. 
> 
> Esto es puramente ficción (lamentablemente) y está basado en personas reales que no tienen relación conmigo (desgraciadamente).

_Creí que tu mirada lo decía todo, comencé a darme cuenta que no era así._

 

"Gray, ¿serías un amor y me pasarías el libreto? No puedo recordar esta maldita línea" gritó TerryJ desde el otro lado de la habitación con tono exasperante. Llevaban dos horas escribiendo un nuevo sketch y las ideas no eran brillantes. De todos modos siempre resultaban serlo. De algún modo u otro lograban que el público los adorase."Lo que sea por ti, querida" respondió Graham en su tono irónico con el que solía burlarse de sus compañeros cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

"No me gusta hacer siempre de la vieja ama de casa con la tonta voz, no crees que podría hacer el papel del amante?"

"Terry, eres el mejor que interpreta los papeles femeninos de todos nosotros y además encaja contigo"

En una esquina, cerca de donde Graham y Terry se encontraban estaba sentado Michael, distraído con el libreto en sus manos, pero sin dirigirle la mirada. Aún no se sabía sus líneas y debía esforzarse para dominar su concentración. Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que escucho la última respuesta de Chapman, y como respuesta giró y rió en su dirección. Sus otros compañeros se dirigieron la mirada entre si con esfuerzo de entendimiento.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Mmh?"

"Qué es tan gracioso sobre eso? Obviamente él vestido de mujer es gracioso, en especial los ruleros"

"Nada, sólo que... no importa"

 

ERIC

 

"Buenos días muchachos, ¿qué tenemos para hoy?" fue la primera frase que salió de la boca de Idle al entrar, sonriendo a los tres que se encontraban en la habitación desde antes."¿Y dónde demonios está Gilliam?"

"No pudo venir, dolor de garganta o algo" añadió Jones desde su silla, tratando de recordar qué era lo que le había dicho esa mañana por teléfono.

Todos se dirigían miradas entre sí, pero no a Michael. Él seguía en la esquina, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo y suspirando profundo, como tratándo de calmarse. Eric fue el único que lanzó una mirada sobre él. Su rostro se tornó con una expresión de preocupación, algo que no podía evitar hacer cada vez que Palin parecía distraído o fuera de donde se encontraban. Al ser el más jóven del grupo siempre sentía ternura hacia él, sin mencionar su atractivo que volvía a las fanáticas salvajes por acercarsele. No era que con él mismo era diferente, pero siempre tomaba la imagen del más lanzado del grupo, mientras que su compañero simulaba inocencia. Sus ojos marrones con verde con aspecto de cansado no daban más que una imagen de un niño que recién se había despertado. Su cabello se encontraba revoltoso ya que no había tenido tiempo en la mañana. Idle se quedó mirándolo un largo tiempo, más del que debía pero ninguno de los otros lo había notado ya que se habían puesto a discutir detalles sobre el sketch. Había algo sobre Michael que era diferente. Era un excelente humorista, era cierto. Sus papeles no siempre eran los más destacados pero sabía como interpretarlos y aún siendo un extra conseguir la risa de la audiencia. Se puso a pensar en todas las veces que les había tocado hacer una escena juntos, donde sentía cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía tan convencido de su personaje que hasta olvidabas que estaba él ahí. "¿Qué me pasa?" comenzó a decirse para sí mismo. "Mis pensamientos simulan que..." No. No podía ser. Cada mujer quería estar con Michael, y también con él. Jamás había pensado de otra manera de sus amigos. Salvo de él. Maldita sea, todo llevaba a él. Había días que deseaba estar con él porque nadie lo entendía mejor. La primera vez que lo vió actuó casual pero algo lo había tomado por sorpresa. No supo explicarse qué y lo ignoró. Se volvieron grandes amigos durante las sesiones de ideas y grabaciones y salidas en grupo. Siempre era perfectamente lo que esperaba que fuera. Un tranquilo y buen chico de Broomhill con buen humor y adorables características. Se detuvo a mirarlo una vez más, cuando por sorpresa, lo atrapó mirándolo fijo a él. Palin no apartó la vista, tampoco él. Las voces seguían retumbando en la habitación con tonos graves de Cleese y burlas de Graham seguidas por carcajadas, pero no las escuchaba. Nadie notaba que ellos se miraban fijo incómodamente. Por fin decidió apartar la mirada y unirse a la conversación. Evitó volver a mirar a Michael, al menos que fuera necesario. Pero no logró contenerse. No pudo evitar su curiosidad de ver la reacción que su amigo había tenido y este aún lo miraba fijamente. Su rostro simulaba curiosidad y sus ojos parecían más abiertos, borrando la impresión de cansancio pero aún luciendo irresistible. No quiso volver a lo ocurrido anteriormente. Esbozó una sonrisa en su dirección y recibió otra como respuesta, pero más débil.

 

MICHAEL

Nada estaba bien. Los malditos pensamientos en su cabeza, el maldito libreto en su mano con sus malditas líneas parecían borrarse de su mente a cada minuto que pasaba sentado en esa habitación. No era que era un mal trabajo, simplemente tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para poder concentrarse en hacer el papel del amante. Su inconsciente toma unas palabras sueltas que escucha de la boca de Graham "el mejor que interpreta los papeles femeninos de todos nosotros". Sí, claro. El mejor de todos era Eric. No había duda. Podía ponerse una peluca, una ropa llamativa y ser más atractiva que cualquiera de las mujeres que trabaja tras cámaras en el estudio. Al menos para él. La risa no le duró porque volvió a sus pensamientos que estaban altamente relacionados con su compañero. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Tal vez no lo hacía a toda hora y a todo minuto, pero a veces sin razón sonreía como un adolescente cuando se acordaba de pequeños preciosos momentos que habían pasado detrás de las cámaras, como cuando Idle se acercaba a empujarlo suavemente, o apoyar la mano en su hombro con señal de aprobación por una buena actuación. Esas pequeñas cosas lo estaban volviendo loco. Sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él todo el tiempo para que estas pasaran con más frecuencia, quería escribir escenas para ellos dos donde ningún otro miembro interrumpieran, donde Eric tuviera sólo ojos para él. Escuchó que Chapman le hizo otra pregunta pero no logró entenderla. Una vez formulada nuevamente, pensó en responderla pero sonaría raro y se acobardó. De repente alguien irrumpe en la habitación. Una figurs bajo el marco de la puerta, que le dio un vuelco al corazón. Idle se encontraba la entrada, con una gran sonrisa y destellos en su ojos azules. Los latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. Si sus compañeros no hubieran estado ahí hubiera tomado su cara entre sus manos y tratar de tranquilizarse, pero permaneció con aspecto cansado en su lugar durante unos minutos. Fue entonces cuando no pudo contenerse e inevitablemente quiso mirar a Eric que también parecía perdido, fuera de la conversación de los otros del grupo que discutían por la maldita ama de casa. Su rostro lo calmaba. Los rasgos de Idle eran peculiares y a la vez perfectos, debía admitir que se veía adorable cuando no prestaba atención a nada. Pero pronto volvió en sí, y dirigió su mirada a Palin."Oh mierda, no apartes la vista, lo harás más extraño. Sonríe, ¡haz algo idiota!" se repetía pero sentía sus facciones incapaces de responder. Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin escuchar a los demás."Y si él... no, jamás." pensaba una y otra vez hasta que Idle apartó la vista. Sintió algo quebrarse dentro suyo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que Eric le sonrío. Su sonrisa lo calmaba, trató de devolverla a su manera. Hasta el día de hoy su rostro es lo que consigue mantenerlo más sereno, sobretodo si lo que busca es sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (siesquealguienlovaaleer) ♥


End file.
